Fairly Odd HalfBreed
by MissTacoFace
Summary: What happens when one little rebel human/fairy mix decides to run away from her adoptive parents and into Dimsdale?   Just telling you right now, our main character, Cassie will not be paired up with ANYONE. And there are NAUGHTY WORDS IN HERE so bewhare.
1. The Beginning

_A/N: Alright, this is my first Fairly Odd Parent's fanfiction. I have gotten back into my old obsesstion, haha. Anyways, this is my first fic that is NOT a crack fic. I hope yall enjoy this~_

* * *

><p>A huge, muscular fairy walked down a long hallway. He held a tiny female fairy baby in his arms. She was<p>

wrapped up in a small blue blanket, and it cooed and reached out a hand to the much larger fairy. He

looked down for a moment and smiled, then completely ignored it and just kept walking. He stopped

once he came to this huge wooden door. He knocked on it twice, and the baby giggled. "Come in." A

voice called from the other side. The fairy sighed, and opened the door. He entered this big, court-like

room. He walked up to the front, where an old fairy sat in the desk. "Ah, Jorgen," He called out "What

brings you to the fairy council this fine evening?" Jorgen looked down at the baby, then back up at him.

"Uh... hello Gordon… I found this baby…" He started. The older fairy laughed. "So? If you found it, go

find someone else to take care of it."

"Well.. that's not the problem sir.."

"Then what is?"

"This."

Jorgen unwrapped the baby and sat her down in front of Gordon. She only wore a diaper, and had dark

blue hair than went down to the middle of her back. Freckles were scattered all over her cheeks.

Gordon laughed. "It's a fairy baby. What's so special about her?"

"Just wait.."

The baby's light blue eyes looked up at Gordon, and she giggled. Right at the moment she giggled, she

began to transform. Gordon's eyes grew wide. Her wings disappeared, along with her crown. Her hair

changed into a dark brown color. She kept looking at Gordon, with the same cute smile on her face.

"Oh my word.. she's.. she's a human!" He yelled. Jorgen nodded. "It says in Da Rules that cross-breeding

of a human and a fairy is prohibited."

"Well I know that, you idiot! I… I just can't believe I'm seeing one myself… a half-breed. I heard it has

happened a couple of times before… but they were killed for their power as an infant… I'm surprised

someone hasn't gotten to this one yet. After my years of studying in Fairy World University… I heard

that half-breeds can be about twenty times more powerful than the normal fairy god parent.. "

Jorgen sighed. "..What are we going to do with it? Kill it, or what?"

"No… don't kill it. Keep it from the public... keep her safe. If any other fairy found out… they'd try to kill

her. This rarely happens… but we could use her for study for future generations… hell, she's powerful

enough.. we could train her to be a fairy soldier. She could protect Fairy World for as long as she lives.

The problem is, who is someone we could trust to take care of her?"

"Hm… maybe I could do it. But I don't know how my wife would react."

"That might just work. If she doesn't like her, we could always find someone else."

"I bet Toothy would like her.. I mean, she loves children."

"Good… good."

"Well sir, I guess I'll be going." Jorgen picked up the baby and wrapped her back up. "Goodbye."

Jorgen poofed out of the room, and into his house. He walked into the living room, and flopped down on

to the couch. The baby yawned, and transformed back into a fairy. She closed her eyes and curled up

against his chest. He looked down at her and smiled. Moments later, The Tooth Fairy poofed in and

stood in front of Jorgen. "Where the hell were you?" She yelled. The baby woke up and began crying.

"And… why is there this adorable little child in your arms?" She looked down at the child and picked her

up. "Aww, it's okay sweetie.." She held her against her chest, and pat her on the back until she stopped

crying. "Haha, you sure have a way with children.." Jorgen mumbled. She looked back at him, with the

same angry look on her face. "Jorgen VonStrangle, I asked you a question!" She said. "I was at the fairy

council room… you see, I found this baby… and she's pretty much ours now.." He said. She smiled.

"So… I'm a mommy now? And you're a daddy?"

"Heh.. yeah.."

"Oh my god! I have to tell everyone-"

"No!"

"….Why not?"

"Well… you see… this child isn't just a normal fairy… haha. It's a half-breed.."

"….Haha, very funny."

"No… it's true. I went to see Gordon today, and I talked to him.. he told me we have to keep her from

the public.."

"You're funny. Are you saying that just so we keep her? That's adorable honey, but you don't have to

make up lies for me to say yes~"

"I'm not lying… please don't tell anyone else about her."

The Tooth Fairy narrowed her eyes. "…Fine. But if I don't see any proof within the next week, I'm telling

all the people I want."

"Alright. But I'm telling you she is!"

"Haha, okay honey… anyways, what should her name be?"

"I don't know.. how about... Nancy?"

"No.. it's too plain. I want something different~"

"Um… Cassandra?"

"Hmm… I like that… Cassandra.." The Tooth Fairy looked down at her. Cassie opened her eyes and

looked up at her new mother. She cooed a bit. Jorgen smiled.

"Our little Cassie.."


	2. Fifteen Years Later

_A/N: I know this isn't as long as the last chapter, but I promise I will write longer stories. Anyways, Enjoy~_

* * *

><p>~FIFTEEN YEARS LATER~<p>

"Cassie, time to wake up!" The Tooth Fairy's voice echoed through the hall and into Cassie's room. The

young fairy yawned, and sat up in her bed. She rubbed her eye with one hand. "Ugh… coming mom!"

She grabbed her glasses off her bedside table and slipped them on, and quickly flew out of her room and

into the living room. She was floating directly in front of her mother. "It's Saturday… why do I have to

get up?" Cassie mumbled. "Well, I just wanted to tell you that your father and I are going to work. Mr.

Gordon is going to come over and watch you while we're gone." The Tooth Fairy spoke. "God damn it…"

"What did you say?"

"Um… gold omelet! Yeah!"

Tooth Fairy glared at her. "I know what you said Cassandra! What have I told you about cussing?"

"Uh… don't do it?"

"Yes. So why did you do it?"

"Because-" Jorgen walked into the room. "I can hear you two down the hallway! What the hell is

wrong?" He yelled. "Our daughter cussed!" Tooth Fairy said.

"Toothy, lay off her. It's just one word.. haha, when I was her age, I'd cuss all the time! "

"Don't 'Toothy' me! Our daughter has a potty mouth! I don't care what you did, I don't want Cassie to

grow up and walk around cussing all the time!"

"It's just one word sweetie. I doubt it would hurt anything."

"Doubt it would hurt anything. Ha! I don't believe it!"

"Honey, you're over reacting-"

"I'm not over reacting! You are!"

"Sweetie-"

"Just shut up!"

"Fine…"

"I'm going to work!"

"Alright…bye." She poofed out. Jorgen sighed, and looked over at Cassie. "Don't tell your mother this…

but she sure is being a bitch." Cassie nodded. "I think she's PMSing."

"I wouldn't be surprised. Well, I'm going. Gordon should be here in a few."

"Alright.."

Jorgen walked over to Cassie, and hugged her. "Goodbye sweetie. I love you." She chuckled. "I love you

too daddy. Bye." He poofed out, and Cassie sighed and sat down on the couch. She laid down, and

closed her eyes. Right at that moment, Gordon poofed in. She jumped and sat up. "Uh.. hi Gordon." She

said. He waved. "Hello Cassandra." She looked at him for a moment. His red hair and mustache were all

messed up. "You.. look like you just got up" "Haha, because I did." He yawned. "Anyways kid, you know

the drill. Go to your room, get dressed-"

"And don't come in here. I know."

"Ha, you're a smart girl.. now to the room you go~"

She sighed and poofed to her room. She closed her door, and poofed into her normal clothing, which

consisted of camo jeans, a grey jacket, a black shirt, and black combat boots. She walked over to her

dresser, which had a mirror on it. She picked up the hairbrush laying on the top, and brushed her short,

dark blue hair. She parted it to the left side of her head like she normally does, and put a black hairclip

on the right side of her hair to keep any stray strands of hair from getting into her eyes. She looked at

herself in the mirror, and saw freckles scattered all over her face like usual. "Mom told me those would

be gone by now.." She mumbled to herself. She shrugged and walked over to her bed. She sat down,

and looked out the window. There were little fairy children playing with each other and laughing. "I wish

I had friends…" She laid down, closed her eyes, and slowly drifted into sleep.


	3. Dreams

Cassie found herself surrounded by fairies. Most of them just stared at her, others just glanced and

walked away. The only thing separating her from them were bars. Cage bars. She looked around

nervously. She noticed other cages across from her, but with animals instead of fairies. Her heart was

pounding in her chest. "Mommy, what is that thing?" A small child shouted to his mother as he pointed

at her. She looked at him. "I'm not a thing… I'm a fairy! I'm just like you!" The child began to cry.

"Mommy, that freaky thing growled at me!" The mother grabbed his hand and glared at Cassie. "Come

on, let's go sweetie. Let's get away from this.. thing." The mother and child floated away. A group of

boys stood in front of the cage. "Let's throw food at this thing! It looks hungry!" A boy shouted. They all

laughed and started throwing popcorn and cotton candy at her. One threw a can of soda at her head.

"Owch! Stop it!" She shouted. "Make us, freak!" Another boy shouted. All the other's laughed. "Stop it!"

Tears began rolling down her face. "Make us, half-breed!" She broke down in sobs. "Freak! Freak!

Freak!" All the boys chanted. "Stop it!" She screamed.

She jolted awake. She looked around to see she was in her room. She sat up in her bed. Her face was

drenched in sweat, and tears were still running down her face. She got up, walked over to her dresser,

and looked in the mirror. Her hair was dark brown, and her wings and crown were missing. She

transformed into a human while she slept. "God damn it… again?" She muttered. She sighed and

transformed back into a fairy. First, her wings and crown appeared, then her hair turned back into its

normal dark blue color. "I wonder if Gordon's still here…" She poofed into the living room. Gordon

wasn't on the couch, but instead, Jorgen and The Tooth Fairy were. Jorgen was reading a book, while

The Tooth Fairy was cuddled up next to him. He looked up at Cassie, and smiled. "Hello Cassie. How was

your day?" "Um…" She thought for a moment. "I need to talk to you and mom about something.."

"What is it sweetie?" Tooth Fairy asked.

"Well… I was wondering… why can't I ever go outside? I mean, I've literally been inside this house for all

my life… well, I've occasionally gone to that fairy counsel place.. but that's it."

"Honey, we've told you, because of your special ability you can't.."

"I can change from a fairy into a human! Big deal!"

"There's much more than just that honey.."

"Like what?"

"You're too young to understand.."

"I'm always too damn young to understand! I'm 15, mom! I'm not a fucking baby anymore!"

"Watch your mouth! And you are! There's so much more to it than what you think…"

"Like what?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"It always doesn't matter!"

Cassie poofed to her room in anger. "Cassandra VonStrangle! Get back here!" Jorgen yelled. "No… let

her have time to calm down." Tooth Fairy said calmly. He sighed "Alright.."

Cassie opened her window. "I'm tired of the same damn excuses.. " She muttered. "It's always the same

thing! I'm always too young!" She looked outside her window, looked down and smiled. "Well, they

won't have to deal with me anymore!" She laughed and flew out of the window. She landed, and looked

back at her house with a smirk. "Goodbye, mother and daddy dearest~"


End file.
